Seeing the Unforseen
by LiLBiTvEeLa
Summary: This story is about Lily and James in their seventh year, Will they get together or not?
1. Lily's Rescue

Lily was sleeping soundlessly until she heard a familiar giggle she climbed out  
  
of bed to confirm her thoughts. "HAYLEY! James Sirius? What are you all doing  
  
here?" Lily asked while the three flew onto her spacious balcony. "Came to rescue  
  
you of course" James said pulling his robes closer to him as it was 4:00 AM in the  
  
morning and there was a breeze. Lily smiled at all of them they were such great  
  
friends. Lily turned to James, their eyes locked on each others, they stared at each  
  
other for some time. Sirius coughed rather loudly which brought James and Lily's  
  
attention on Sirius. "If you don't mind James, Lily has to get packed, and quick at that  
  
for the sun is coming up soon!" Lily and James blushed the shade of lily's roots."  
  
Well come in why don't you, it's freezing cold out there" The three came into Lily's  
  
room. James was taking in everything he could. Her walls were painted the same  
  
exact shade of lily's eyes, the ceiling bewitched of the current sky, her bed made out  
  
of oak and engraved lilies on it, her bed covers were green and silver with many  
  
pillows one of them with a picture of James which he had noticed , Lily had quickly  
  
changed thinking that he had not seen it, her carpet was the whitest white and the  
  
perfect texture. On the walls were family portraits, pictures of Hogwarts, a group  
  
picture in which included Lily Evans, James Potter, Hayley Riccio, Sirius Black, Olivia  
  
Dipner, Lynae Ainsworth, Dillon Dipner, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin all smiling  
  
and waving. Posters of muggle sports, quidditch teams, Gryffindor pendants, and  
  
more pictures of Hogwart's students. There was also some bookshelves of what  
  
looked like muggle books, and some wizard books, and a cupboard full of pranking  
  
supplies. Wow is all he could think of, pranking supplies, jinx, and quidditch books,   
  
and not to mention the latest broomstick, The Cleansweep 78' by her closet." Well sit  
  
down" Lily said gesturing towards the chairs by her bookshelf. Lily walked into her  
  
closet getting out several trunks and put them on her bed and returned to the closet  
  
getting out clothes with shopping tags still on them."How long have you guys been  
  
planning this?" Lily asked while walking back to her bed to put the clothing into her  
  
trunk."Actually just last night, we decided to take you away from that place after we  
  
received your letters. "Oh" is all Lily could manage to say, she was thinking on what  
  
she wrote, the misfortune she had encountered just a couple days ago......Lily neatly  
  
packed in all of her clothes, Zonko pranking supplies, books, her broom surfacing kit,  
  
and her toiletries. She pulled on some jeans and a shirt which matched the color of  
  
her eyes, making her eyes stand out even more than usual. " I'm ready!" Lily said.  
  
"Great " said Sirius putting Jinxes for Jinxers back to it's right place."I was begging to  
  
think we would never leave." Sirius said looking at his watch." OH MY GOSH! IT'S  
  
ALMOST 5:00! The sun is almost up! Hurry!" Sirius said worry sketched all over his  
  
face. Right as they were running onto the balcony, they heard a voice," Miss Evans  
  
it's time to wake up!" Said Maria in a singy songy voice.(Maria was Lily's personal  
  
maid in which Lily despised very much.) Maria walked in the room seeing that Lily  
  
along with other teenagers she had never met were on.....broomsticks....(maria had  
  
never known that Lily was a witch, or that there was such a thing, Lily's things had  
  
always been locked up so noone knew about her abnormality except for her sister  
  
and her grandmother. Lily quickly mounted her trunks on her broom and on James'  
  
broom and all three kicked off the ground into the crisp, August, sky. Lily had not  
  
been happy in a long time, but now, she thought, I'm leaving this black hole. 


	2. Sirius's Abode

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of JK Rowlings! So dont sue me or threaten me!  
  
~*`Chapter 2. Sirius' s abode`*~  
  
  
  
As Lily, James, Sirius, and Haylee were flying north torwards Sirius's apartment James and Lily were deep in thought, while Sirius was laughing, and Haylee giggling. They were laughing because Sirius had just told a prank of which was laid upon his mother." See, I knew my dear old parents were having company over this summer, they had been planning about it for months, I just thought I would send a wee bit of entertainment their way" Sirius said with a laugh that much resembled a bark."So I sent them tons of owler, that yelled very embarrassing comments about my dear old mother and father, which were true, and it spit stinksap all over them and the room" but Sirius was interupted by Haylee talking between each laugh,"you can j-j-ust see --them---, st-t-ink-k sa-p-p eve-ry-where, them--running all ---aro--und!" Haylee was laughin so hard tears were running down her face. Sirius's parents were very malfoy-like, they only believed pure bloods should attend Hogwarts, and was very unhappy that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, to top it, he was best friends with the Potters,who befriended muggleborns, and he would be beaten by his dad, and this is why Sirius lives at his own place.Sirius was still talking away about his pranks he pulled that summer on his neighbors, Lily and James , however, were not listening to the slightest, Lily was thinking of James and James of Lily. They were thinking of how much each other had changed over the summer. Sirius had beena asking james a question, but James wasn't answering, he was deep in thought." James, James, are you there? woohoo? woohoo? are you there Jamesie-poo? Back to earth" Sirius was yelling as the wind was getting very out of hand."JAMES! LISTEN TO ME!!" Sirius yelled aat the top of his lungs, bumping James with his broom." SIRIUS YOU NEARLY KNOCKED ME OF MY BROOM!" James yelled " WHAT IN MERLINS BEARD DO YOU WANT?!" James exclaimed. "Well I have been talking to you for about two minutes and you havent even been listening to me!" Defended Sirius then a grin played along his mouth." What were you - or should I say, Who were you thinking about?"Sirius grinned asking"That is no of your buissiness on who i think about Sirius." Jame replied. Haylee giggled, Sirius grinned ear to ear, and James blushed."What?" Lily said wondering why were they smiling at her, and why was James blushing, he never does that."Oh nothing" Sirius said with a sigh. " It's just Jamesy-poo will only pay attention to y-" but who she never knew, there was a swarm of owls comin their way, and they were all diving, Lily, James, Sirius, and Haylee were avoiding contact with each owl, they were lucky they were all on the quidditch team, or else they would all be in serious trouble. "DOWN THIS WAY" Yelled Sirius indicating that they were to dive down onto the top of the large white building with pigeons. As they landed Lily and James caught each others eye they both quickly looked away blushing the shade of lily's hair." My place is just this way" Sirius said walkin the door on the building. They walked through the door down a few hallways and staircases until they finally made it to room 203, Sirius's dwelling. They walked in. " Welcome to my place!" He said this with pride. For Sirius was more than glad to present them to this place rather than his other home, he was embarrest to reveal that he actually lived at a place like that, but now he could say this was his own, his abode. His apartment was painted light blue, with a couch here or there, there was pictures on the wall of previous girlfriends, which Haylee blasted off the wall saying opps, sorry, or didnt mean to, there was also pictures of the four marauders, some of James staring at LIly, some of pranks, some of the school, and some of the occasional bystander. None of these were his family, of course." This is the living room". The living room had a tan colored couch, a coffee tabe, a spacious fireplace, and a bunch of board games on the ground by the couch, and on the coffee table was a broom and a surfacing kit laying open, this was his birthday present from Lily. Then they all walked into the kitchen. "This is where all the grub is available 24/7" There was a huge fridge in which he opened up and took out a PJ and jelly sandwich. He then walked to the next room, they followed."This is the dining room where we will be eating at momentarelly." they laughed at him stuffing his face, he had jame all over his mouth and on the tip of his nose."What?" He said innocently." Nothing" Haylee replied wyping jelly of his face with a licked thumb doing this rather motherly like. " Okay?" He said with a hint of doubt. He then showed them the room Haylee and Lily would be sharing, then they dropped their bags in there. "And the bathroom is in there" He said pointing at the door by the huge bed. "Well Sirius, nice place!" Lily said as she jumped on her bed to catch some Z's. "Nice thinking Lil" Said Sirius as he jumped on the bed and was laying down looking at the sirius as did Lily. The cieling was bewithed to look like a night sky with shooting stars. Haylee and James were whispering, "Hey do you reckon we should jump on them?" Haylee indicated the bed," Yeah" James yelled as he jumped on Lily, and started tickling her."JAMES STOP!" she said between each giggle. She struggled but got loose and started to run through the house for a hiding spot but he caught up to her , she thought she had found a good hiding spot in the broomstick closet, but then she was attacked again by James's tickling. Haylee and Sirius were still in the guest room talking, while Lily and James were alone....in a broomstick cuboard....which was dark. He stopped tickling and looked into her eyes, and at her, she had filled in alot during the summer, but yet she looked the same as always with her livid green eyes, curly red waist length hair, 5'7", a athletic build from the quidditch team, and curves in all the right places. 


End file.
